Radatz
Born as a result of a one night stand between Raditz and an unknown Saiyan female, Radatz is a man who's just out to do his thing; get strong, beat up people, and enjoy life. Biography Early life Appearance Radatz has black hair, which is fairly spiky and an almost permanent frown. His eyes are black and he has a scar running down his left eye, due to an accident during a spar. He wears a black gi with a red undershirt, along with burgundy boots. Personality Radatz is, at his core, a man who's just enjoying life, but a very angry man with nihilistic viewpoints at that. He knows he's bound to die one day, and can throw himself headfirst into situations that other people would avoid, actively being a death seeker, mainly for the kicks. It is theorized, however, that he does this mainly to avoid confronting his troubled nature, and that's why he gets into fights and takes to alcohol very often. Abilities Combat Radatz is highly competent in combat, due to him getting into fights almost every day. His combat, however, is a much more brutal and sluggish form of combat, highly reminiscent of boxing/brawling, rather than the sophisticated martial arts that are common in the Lookout Universe, which may put him at a disadvantage against other people. However, he makes up for this by sheer experience, often adapting quickly against the opponent. Strength Radatz is a man of average strength, who so far haven't really showed any impressive feats of strength, barring the one time he got piss drunk and started shattering mountains with his punches. Speed Radatz isn't all too fast either, with his speed lying around lightspeed. Endurance Radatz can hold his own against most attacks, due to his sloppy guard hardening his body, which means that it takes a lot to push through his defenses. He can easily survive tremendous pressures and conditions, from the hottest temperatures to the coldest, from the depths of the ocean to the furthest reaches of space. Anger By far, Radatz strongest card is his anger. He is a very aggressive individual in fights, and when backed into a corner, the anger comes to his defense. It's unknown how it's possible for him to become more and more angry as the fight progresses, some speculating that it's due to demonic powers, but in reality, it's merely all his suppressed anger he lets out. And as he becomes stronger the more angry he becomes, there hasn't really been seen if it has a limit, or any drawbacks. Attacks *Weekly Blast - A yellow ki wave. *Thunder Cannon - Pointing his index and middle fingers towards his opponents, he fires of a high pressure ki shockwave that breaks through most defenses, and knocks back his opponent a fair distance. If needed, he can fire it in rapid succession. *Monthly Comet - Radatz charges up a large amount of ki and compresses it into a small ball, throwing it at his opponent, causing a big ass explosion.Depending on how much ki he charges into it, it can destroy anything from the place they're fighting in, to the entire solar system. *Yearly Pain - Radatz strongest attack. Charging up the blast the same way you would charge up a Kame-Hame-Ha, he then flickers around his opponent in an extremely high speed, before blasting them with it from an open angle. Techniques Radatz decided to go the same way his ancestor's brother did after defeating Frieza, and stopped at Yardrat for training. There, he picked up two abilities: *Instant transmission *Fusion Transformations *Super Saiyan - Due to a mutation in his genes, his hair becomes red. Other than that, it's just the usual boost for everything, though he does become wilder than normal, reveling at his brutality and anger. This, combined with his near limitless anger, proves to be quite the unstable and dangerous mix, making Radatz extremely dangerous. Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Page added by Saints'Hoodie Category:Saiyans Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Characters Category:Fighter